Lucy's vow to get stronger
by GraLee95
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild to become stronger, and Natsu chases her. This has ADULT language and later ADULT scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TALE!**

Natsu and the gang were celebrating after their win at the grand magic games, all accept for Lucy who was still recovering from her injuries. What no one knew was that Lucy had decided to leave the guild. She did this because she felt weak and incompetent compared to the others. She secretly went back home to Magnolia, there she snuck into the master's office. Upon his desk was the guild stamp, which Lucy grabs and takes away her guild mark. She then writes the master a letter, Dear Master,

I know that this will make you sad but I have to leave for myself. I may come back someday but if I don't leave now I will not become strong for myself. And Please don't let Natsu chase after me. Your Nakama, Lucy

she then wrote a letter to Natsu,

Dear Natsu,

Please don't get angry about my leaving, I need you to understand that I need to do this for myself. I know that everyone has my back, but I don't want everyone always getting hurt because they are protecting me. I also want you to know that I have loved you for a vary long time now, however I also know that you love Lisanna. So PLEASE don't chase me, because you would just be making it harder for me to let you go and become stronger for myself. I don't want to always depend on you saving me when I get into trouble, because that would just make me hurt in my heart. I will always love you, Lucy

she left this letter on the far end of Mira's counter.

The guild arrived home a few days later, no one noticed the letters until quite a few hours later. Mira had been cleaning off the counter when she knocked something onto the floor, Natsu noticed this happen so he leaned down and picked it up. He had intended to give right to Mira when he noticed that it had his name on it in Lucy's hand writing. No one had seen her come back so he thought that maybe the letter was a clue to where she had gone, so he opened and read the letter.

Natsu's P.O.V.,

I read the letter that Lucy had left for me and I couldn't believe that she would do that to me.

"What the Fuck! " my outburst got everyone's attention.

"Hey man what's wrong?" Gray asks.

"Yeah! Natsu what is wrong?" the master asks, while holding another unopened letter in his hand.

"I just read this letter from Lucy saying that she has left the guild!"

"Calm down. I have another letter here from Lucy. So let me read it before you go anywhere." master says.

Master then reads his letter and sighs sadly.

"Lucy has indeed left the guild, she didn't where she's going just that she left to get stronger." master says.

"I won't tell them what else she wrote in my letter about loving me. And she is wrong about me loving Lisanna I only see her as a friend." Natsu thought to himself. "The one that I love is Lucy!"

Third person P.O.V.

The master saw on Natsu's face that he was going to go after Lucy. So master said "She told me not let you chase her but I know you won't listen, so instead while you are chasing her try to think of how she is feeling, Ok." then he smiles and waves at Natsu to go. So Natsu bolts out of the guild following Lucy's scent. Lucy had thought about this though, so about half way from her destination she asked Cancer to change her scent. The place that she was going was as place that no one else would go near because of the stories surrounding it. This place was said to be a place that ghosts would congregate, but in actuality it was a training area for the celestial spirits and their masters. So when she arrived there she wasn't expecting to see Natsu looking extremely pissed off.

Natsu's POV

"What the Hell, Luce?""Why did you run away from the guild like that?!"

"How can you be here, NATSU?" Lucy yelled. "This place is for the celestial spirits and their masters!"

"I'm here for you, Luce." I sadly reply. "I came after you because I don't want to lose you."

Lucy's POV

"I cant believe that changing my scent didn't work. How did he find this place and me?"

"How did you find me, Natsu?" I ask.

Natsu just looks at me for a few minutes and the says "I just followed the scent of my mate."

"Your mate?" I ask with a confused look.

"Yea, I marked you as my mate at the magic games." Natsu says with a small smile.

"But I don't remember you doing any such thing to me." I look at him confused.

"I marked you while you slept in the med bay, and it was right after my battle with those other dragon slayers." Natsu says "and the proof is right on your collarbone."

Hearing him say this I run to the bathroom that is nearby, and check my collarbone. Sure enough the symbol of a dragon is imprinted upon my collarbone and it is red like his fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tale!**

**Chapter 2**

Normal POV,

"Just HOW did that get there?! Natsu!" Lucy yells.

"I bit you, of course." Natsu says with a chuckle.

This makes Lucy blush because she has daydreamed about Natsu doing just that to her.

"I would have gone further if you had been awake and if the others hadn't shown up."Natsu says huskily.

Lucy's POV.

_Oh my god he really does want me then otherwise why would he mark me and not Lisanna? I think_ _while blushing even harder._

_I'm going to let him stay maybe his presence will help me stay on task._

"You can stay with me but when I'm training you can't interfere, Ok Natsu?"

"Yeah I understand but I do want to finish the mating ritual." natsu says matter a factly.

Normal POV.

Natsu walks with Lucy to the little house that isn't that far away from the field, where they put their supplies. They then went back out to the field where Virgo and Leo were waiting. Natsu sat on some rocks near by and watched as Lucy began training.

I would appreciate constructive reviews on what I need to work on and if you do have anything that is not helpful DON'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU GOT ME!

Thanks :)


	3. notice

_**I am sorry that I haven't updated. I've had major writers block, I am working on another story right now for Naruto.**_ I will try to get back to my other stories at some time. So please give me some hints on what I can do to the story.


End file.
